


Veela Drarry

by rise_from_the_bud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Draco loves Harry, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Veela Draco Malfoy, harry loves draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rise_from_the_bud/pseuds/rise_from_the_bud
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a Veela, and Harry Potter is his mate. They have to come out to Ron and Hermione.





	Veela Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on Ao3

I do not own the characters-

Harry bumps his leg against Draco’s chest. He straddles the blonde, sitting on his chest.   
“What are you doing?” Draco asks, confused. His Veela wings come out to wrap around Harry.   
“To be honest, I don’t know,” Harry says smoothly. Draco scoffs.  
“Get off me!” he complains. Harry doesn’t appreciate his frown so he kisses it off Draco’s face. Draco pushes him down with his wings and pulls him into another kiss. 

//

A couple hours later~

Harry’s panting as he flops down next to Draco. They’re sweating and Harry nuzzles his nose into Draco’s neck. Draco clutches him close and wraps his wings around him. They fall asleep like that.

\--------

The next morning, when Harry stirs, Draco is not in his bed. Harry sits up.   
“Draco?” he asks loudly.   
No reply.  
“Draco!” he says, louder.   
Still no reply. He gets up to look around.  
“DRACO!” he calls out, worried. He tries the kitchen. Nope.  
He tries a few more rooms. No Draco.  
“DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY?” Harry calls out. He’s almost out of his mind with worry.   
He tries to call Draco.  
No answer.  
He texts him.   
No answer.  
It’s then when he notices a note taped to the refrigerator.   
Harry-  
I’ve gone out. Please don’t worry, I’m fine.  
See you in a few hours, Love you.  
-love, Draco.   
Harry shakes his head.   
“Why won’t you answer?” he mutters.   
He texts Draco again-  
Love u 2, I miss u. Txt me back soon?  
He clicks send.   
Several minutes later;  
Harry- I’m almost home. Love you!  
Harry sighs.   
Ok.  
//  
A few minutes later, Harry is clutching Draco close to him. Draco laughs.   
“I was worried,” Harry murmurs, brushing Draco’s hair back out of his eyes. He kisses Draco. Draco tangles his hands in Harry’s hair and pulls away.   
“You didn’t have to be,” he says. He wraps his wings around his mate.   
“I didn’t see your note.”   
“Oh. Sorry.”  
Harry kisses him and wraps his legs around Draco’s waist. He flops them down on the bed, firmly attached to the blonde.   
“I love you,” he murmurs.   
“I love you too,” Draco replies. Harry opens his eyes and looks at Draco seriously.   
“Will you read to me?”  
\------  
An hour or so later, Draco has been reading to Harry and notices that the brunette fell asleep and chuckles. He pulls his mate closer and kisses the top of his head.   
“You’re adorable when you’re sleeping,” he says and wakes Harry up.  
“Hggnh,” Harry complains.   
Draco laughs and gently shoves him off his lap.   
“We have dinner with Ron and Hermione later,” he reminds Harry.  
They are going to come out as a couple. So far, they only know that they are friends.   
Harry is nervous, and Draco can sense it.   
He reaches for Harry’s hand and squeezes it.   
Harry sends him a grateful smile. He gets changed into jeans and a red sweatshirt. Draco changes into jeans and a grey cashmere sweater.  
Harry pulls him closer and kisses him. Draco runs his hand through his hair once he pulls away. They have an hour until dinner.   
//  
~30 minutes later~  
“HARRY!” Draco yells/giggles. Harry pulls his mouth away from Draco’s neck.   
“We have to go,” Draco says. “Nooo,” Harry moans. Draco hits him lightly.  
“You know we do, you just want to stay and kiss me,” he accuses.   
Harry laughs and buries his face in Draco’s shoulder.  
Draco takes advantage of the moment of touch and apparates them to Ron and Hermione’s house.   
Harry falls over once they reach the house.   
“Hey!” he complains. Draco lifts an eyebrow.  
“You wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t get us here just now.” he says. He helps Harry up.  
They knock on the door.   
Hermione opens up, grinning brightly.   
“Hey ‘Mione!” Harry says. Draco eyes her. “Hello, Granger.”   
“Come in!” she says. They step into the room and shuck off their shoes. Harry is wearing wand socks and Draco is wearing dull grey socks. Hermione leads them into the kitchen, where Ron is lounging at the table. “Hey mate,” he says and pops a chip into his mouth. Draco rolls his eyes but Harry laughs and claps him on the shoulder.   
“Dinner’s ready!” Hermione says brightly.   
Draco smiles at her in a friendly way. A glamour is hiding his wings. He sits down and Harry plops down next to him. Hermione is constantly smiling and Ron sits at attention. They have recently gotten married.   
Hermione sets down the plates. Steaming piles of deliciousness is just waiting to be dug into. Ron’s mouth is watering. Harry grins and places a hand on Draco’s thigh, under the table. Draco glances at him, confused.  
His glamour almost collapses.   
But it doesn’t.  
Harry digs in and Draco piles some food onto his own plate. He takes delicate bites and smiles at Hermione.   
“This is delicious!”  
“Thank you!” she replies happily.   
Draco glances at Harry questionably. The brunette nods quickly and clears his throat.   
“Uh, we have something to tell you guys.” he flushes red. Hermione and Ron look at them curiously. Draco undoes the glamour on his wings and they all gasp.  
“So, I’m a Veela,” he says. Hermione leans forward.  
“Interesting,” she says.   
“And scarhead here is my mate,” he says fondly, glancing at Harry.   
They gasp.   
Harry grins and leans into Draco. Draco wraps an arm around him.   
Hermione pumps her fist in the air.  
“I KNEW IT!”   
// 

Ron reacts differently. He and Draco have gotten to know each other a bit, but he is still surprised. He’s not angry, however.   
“Good for you?” he says, scratching his head. Draco rests his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry grins at him. They finish dinner quickly. They say goodbye to Ron and Hermione, and once out the door Draco tackles Harry, kissing him fiercely. Harry pries Draco off him and laughs.  
“Looks like that went well.” Draco apparates him home and into their bedroom. He kisses the smirk of Harry’s face.


End file.
